Alas Reales
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Porque no siempre se pueden tomar decisiones sin que haya remordimientos... Permíteme volar tan alto que mis ojos puedan ver el universo... Humilde homenaje para el mejor Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración, Erwin Smith. Eruri/Feels angs/Sadness/One shot - Dedicado a Maru Ryu - RivaiFem


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí el primero (probablemente el único) fic Eruri. Erwin Smith fue para mi uno de los mejores y más valiosos personajes de la serie SNK. Lloré y me dolió cuando lo mataron, especialmente porque sigo considerando injustas las circunstancias. Esto es para mi un homenaje para él. Me gustaría saber sus apreciaciones en sus comentarios de ser posible. Gracias por leerlo.

ESTE FIC ESTÁ DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA **MARY RYU** , PRECIOSA AQUÍ CUMPLO CON TU PEDIDO Y CON LAS GANAS QUE TENÍA DE HACER ESTO. TAMBIÉN QUIERO DEDICÁRSELO A **RIVAIFEM** , SÉ QUE ESTA PAREJA ES ESPECIAL PARA TÍ MUÑECA.

 _ **Recomendación de la autora:**_ Les recomiendo dos temas para éste fics, sería genial si pudieran escucharlos mientras lo leen, el primero (y es la letra que aparece) se llama **"Sorry"** de la banda **"Aquilo"** , el segundo (y más desgarrador) es **"Sleeping al Last"** , de la banda **"Saturn"**. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el contexto no me pertenecen, son creación exclusiva del sádico Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Feels angs, sad en volúmenes insalubres. Así que ya saben.

.

.

 _ **"Nadie muere, mientras permanezca**_

 _ **vivo en nuestro corazón..."**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

Después de un baño larguísimo, después de limpiar su cuerpo un centenar de veces, se desplomó en esa cama extraña. Se había acostado cientos de veces allí, pero nunca la había sentido suya… o tal vez nunca quiso hacerla suya… había aprendido que con el paso del tiempo siempre era mejor evitar aferrarse.

Giró varias veces a uno y otro lado, era imposible conciliar el sueño, no cuando su perfume, tan persistente todavía lo envolvía… ¿por qué se hacía eso? Simple, porque eventualmente ese lugar dejaría de ser especial, dejaría de existir esa esencia y entonces sería como cualquier fría y rígida cama. Se sentó resoplando. Se puso de pie. Sirvió la copa con ese licor fuerte y odioso.

Cuando lo besaba se le pegaba a los dientes, ese hedor asqueroso, y el pelinegro hacía una mueca cada vez.

"-: Apestas… fffffuuu…"

Él sólo sonreía, como una travesura, como si quisiera salirse con la suya… y el de ojos acerados, siempre se quejaba, y refunfuñaba, y mordía… y pateaba… y le decía una y mil veces lo mucho que odiaba eso… aunque siempre era él, el que volvía, al mismo lugar.

Erwin jugaba a desesperarlo. Bastaba que lo ignorara una jornada, que lo humillara con una orden, o que simplemente le hiciera creer que no lo veía. Siempre el mismo fastidioso juego… entonces el capitán aparecía, con su cara de enojado, molesto y ofendido.

"Quiero que me mires… no soy invisible… no para ti…"

 ** _The note you wrote upon the shelf_**

 ** _I frozen there in silver doubt_**

 ** _My heart was breaking by the shore_**

 ** _And I couldn't give you anymore_**

 _La nota que escribiste en la estantería_

 _Me congelé allí en la plateada duda_

 _Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en la orilla_

 _Y no podía darte más_

Tragó la mitad de la bebida, sintiendo que le escocía el garguero, que le ardían los labios, pero entonces era peor… porque lo único que lograba era recordar, como si la ausencia lo hiciera más presente a cada momento.

Miró a través de la ventana la persistente llovizna, el cielo cerrado que no escondía las estrellas y la luna, solo obscuridad. Como esa de hace tanto… días como noches…

Cerró los ojos, podía sentir el hedor de las calles, la desesperación y la desilusión de los habitantes del mundo bajo la tierra se olía en el aire, se pegaba en la piel, se enredaba en los cuerpos succionando su vida como vampiros hechos de sombras. Lo único que lograba que se pudiera seguir era la esperanza… la esperanza de salir alguna vez de allí…

Entonces apareció esa oportunidad, e inesperadamente ese hombre con cabellos que olían a sol, a calor… a vida… Sus ojos brillantes iluminaron su camino… Y al principio solo sintió ganas de aplastarlo, de hacerlo cenizas, porque no entendía que en el fondo, tal vez sólo era envidia. Que por mucho que se bañara, nunca jamás alcanzaba ese grado de pureza. Eran como la obscuridad y la luz, una dualidad imposible de combinar…

Luego el dolor rompió todos sus cimientos, todas sus creencias, su determinación. Si tan solo…

"-: No sientas remordimientos, Levi, si los sientes no podrás seguir adelante. Cada decisión que tomes, no te arrepientas, aunque duela, la decisión que elegiste… esa era la mejor posible…"

 ** _And I'm still shaken_**

 ** _And crawling back again_**

 ** _And all my brothers_**

 ** _And all my sisters are gone_**

 _Y todavía estoy temblando_

 _Y vuelvo gateando de nuevo_

 _Y todos mis hermanos_

 _Y todas mis hermanas se han ido_

La meta había desaparecido, la felicidad de ser un poco más que un pobre gusano sobreviviendo miles de metros, enterrado en lo profundo. El aire, la luz del sol, la sensación de volar cuando el caballo galopaba… no le brindaban más felicidad, porque ellos ya no volverían. Y podía quedarse partido, quebrado y vencido, alimentando el dolor… o podía seguir el camino que el fornido hombre le mostraba. No necesitó pensarlo mucho: "Te seguiré, me uniré a ti y te seré fiel, Erwin Smith". Y cuando emprendió el sendero detrás de sus alas, los remordimientos quedaron atrás.

Pero ahora resurgían con fuerza, lo devoraban con fuerza, lo tragaban a través de la negra garganta de la autocompasión. "No hay decisión correcta, no hay decisión correcta", se repetía sin parar.

 ** _I'm sorry that I've let you go_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I've cared_**

 ** _I'm sorry that the feeling showed_**

 ** _And I just wasn't there_**

 _Lamento haberte dejado ir_

 _Lamento haberme cuidado_

 _Lamento que el sentimiento haya aparecido_

 _Y por no haber estado allí_

"-: El universo está ahí… esperando que lo descubras con tus ojos…"

Fue tal vez una de las primeras frases que despertaron su curiosidad, porque ya hacía mucho que nadie le deseaba el bien, nadie que auténticamente quería verlo mejorar, o triunfar. Sólo él, y recordaba haberse preguntado ¿por qué?, un ser que lo único que podía hacer bien, era blandir las espadas, derramar sangre… y tal vez limpiar.

Odiaba que lo tocaran, odiaba la cercanía, entonces él simplemente lo obligaba a lo que aborrecía. "Empuja tus límites", solía decirle, pero ahora eso sonaba más a una treta que a una frase de ayuda. Sonrió tristemente ante este descubrimiento.

La primera vez que sintió sus dedos sobre su pequeña mano, pequeña en comparación con la de él, sintió repulsión, ganas de alejarse, de gritar. Transpiró aguantando, porque quería demostrarle que era fuerte, más fuerte que una simple caricia, que estaba camuflada con una orden: "Enséñame a tus movimientos… quiero aprender de ti…"

 ** _And reminded of the fool I was_**

 ** _I cut you off and fucked it up again_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I've let you go_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I've cared_**

 _Y recuerdo lo tonto que fui_

 _Al alejarte y joderlo todo de nuevo_

 _Siento haberte dejado ir_

 _Lamento haberme cuidado_

Sólo quería resistirse, esconderse donde no lo alcanzara, correr lo más rápido que pudiera… por miedo a esa imperiosa necesidad de aferrarse de nuevo, de sentirse necesitado otra vez, odiaba… esa debilidad que crecía en él, y la única manera de lidiar con eso era empujarlo lo más lejos posible.

"-: Mírame, Levi – el pelinegro cerraba aún más fuerte los ojos, apretando los dientes, mientras esos dedos de sol seguían avanzando – Quiero ver tus ojos… déjame verlos…

Le pegó muy fuerte, más de lo que hubiera querido, pero sin lograr que las palabras dijeran lo apropiado, "no me toques, no me aprietes, no me busques, no te necesito, no te necesito…" Resistirse hasta el final, porque después de todo… porque al final… se volvería a quedar solo.

Pero ni los golpes, ni los resoplidos frustrados, ni la mueca de sufrimiento dieron los resultados esperados. Erwin era más fuerte que él, aunque irónicamente lo llamaran "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", no ante su comandante, su fuerza quedaba reducida, inválida.

Lo besó con fuerza, y Levi se asustó mortalmente, tanto que tembló, tanto que fue capaz de mostrarle a esa persona lo que jamás nadie vería… su debilidad… su fragilidad. Fue el primer beso más espantoso de su vida entera, pero por ello más inolvidable".

Cuando el vaso estuvo tan vacío como él, volvió a la cama, abrazó la almohada inspirando con fuerza, y sintiéndose tan temeroso como en ese primer beso.

 ** _This pillow case smells of you_**

 ** _And time itself stops to prove_**

 ** _And for a moment nothing changed_**

 ** _And everything stays the same_**

 _Esta funda de almohada huele a ti_

 _Y el tiempo se detiene a sí mismo para comprobarlo_

 _Y por un momento nada cambió_

 _Y todo sigue igual_

Se durmió escasos minutos. Escuchando el crujido de la puerta, el juego de hacerse el dormido para no admitir que él daba el primer paso. El peso haciendo que la cama rechinara, los dedos con olor a sol y praderas doradas, peinando perezosamente las hebras renegridas.

 _"-: ¿Otra vez tienes pesadillas? – la voz aterciopelada y pesada, serena y firme._

 _Y un gruñido molesto como respuesta, como la única prueba de que estaba escuchando._

 _-: ¿Sabes? A veces no quisiera que tuvieras esos horribles sueños que te atormentan… y a veces me alegra demasiado que los sigas teniendo… porque hacen que vengas a buscar un poco de calma._

 _-: Maldito engreído de mierda…_

 _Su risa intacta y gentil, que pintaba de cálidos colores su pecho. El ruido de la ropa abriendo paso a la caliente carne, la sábana estirándose y su aliento suave sobre su nuca, las manos buscando debajo de su remera y nuevamente empezar esa estúpida pelea consigo mismo, de no querer ceder, pero terminar haciéndolo. Doblegarse a sus rudos toques, como si no tuviera escapatoria, cuando sabía perfectamente que con una sola patada podría dejarlo doblado de dolor y sin movimiento._

 _-: ¡No, no, no! – las sílabas deslizándose entre sus dientes, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados._

 _-: Hoy estás inusualmente más terco de lo normal… - odiaba que fuera tan calmado, como si llevara el puto control de la situación. Pero la tensión se iba después del primer gemido, la resistencia iba decayendo, como la tormenta que se aleja._

 ** _And reminded of the fool I was_**

 ** _I cut you off and fucked it up again_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I've let you go_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I've cared_**

 _Y recuerdo lo tonto que fui_

 _Al alejarte y joderlo todo de nuevo_

 _Siento haberte dejado ir_

 _Lamento haberme cuidado_

 _-: ¡No me beses! – Gruñía alejando su cabeza, para luego ser doblegado por sus labios, sometido por su necesidad – Es… as-asqueroso… - las mismas palabras cuando sus dedos se abrían paso en su cuerpo, hundir sus falanges en los brazos enormes del rubio, siempre dejando sus marcas._

 _-: Ya no te resistas, Levi… - susurraba contra su oído, provocando que el más bajo se retorciera aún más, Erwin lo sabía, no había palabras que calmaran a la fiera debajo suyo. Pero no dejaba de intentar domarlo, había vagado tanto por la vida, que no era fácil de domesticar. No dejaba de admirarlo bajo la tenue luz de las velas. Podía recibir todo ese rencor, ese dolor en forma de golpes, de arañazos, de mordidas, podía acostumbrarse a eso… pero a lo que nunca se acostumbraría sería a que no lo mirara, no soportaba verlo con sus ojos cerrados, y Levi sabía que no avanzaría hasta que lo mirara aunque más no fuera una vez. Tiró de la suave y brillante cabellera rubia con saña, arrancando un quejido doloroso de su comandante – Te ordeno que me mires, Levi…_

 ** _I'm sorry that I've let you go_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I've cared_**

 ** _I'm sorry that the feeling showed_**

 ** _And I just wasn't there_**

 _Lamento haberte dejado ir_

 _Lamento haberme cuidado_

 _Lamento que el sentimiento haya aparecido_

 _Y por no haber estado allí_

 _Un sinfín de improperios en forma de gruñidos, se arrastraron por la blanca garganta, como el gorgoteo de un pájaro herido, como el ronroneo de un gato, como la corriente de un río que arrastra piedras en su caudal. Dejó delicados besos a lo largo de ese esbelto cuello, como si pudiera absorber esos sonidos con su boca, como si se alimentara de ellos, hasta llegar a los labios que aún permanecían pegados, parecía como si lo obligara, pero ambos sabían que era de mutuo acuerdo. Cuando el candado de sus labios caía, y sus lenguas danzaban juntas, Levi abría sus plateados ojos, brillando salvajes, indomables, y sufrientes, Erwin sentía el filo de su mirada llenarle su rostro, con invisibles heridas._

 ** _And crawling back again_**

 ** _And all my brothers_**

 ** _And all my sisters are gone_**

 _Y todavía estoy temblando_

 _Y vuelvo gateando de nuevo_

 _Y todos mis hermanos_

 _Y todas mis hermanas se han ido_

 _-: Te odio – le devolvía con los ojos húmedos, y finalmente abriendo sus piernas, ya libres de la molesta ropa._

 _-: Te lo permito – dijo el comandante otra vez con tranquilidad – Puedes odiarme, o puedes amarme, o tal vez ambas cosas… lo que no te permito… es que no sientas nada por mí…_

 _-: Idiota… maldito idiota… - Y entonces cedía por completo, se dejaba caer lánguido y dócil, por unos momentos, por lo que su orgullo le permitiera._

 _Erwin volvía a besarlo con los ojos abiertos, porque simplemente no quería olvidar nada, porque quería ver esa bella expresión de cuando aceptaba la derrota. Y luego si, venía el candente, delicioso cuerpo, ya un poco resbaloso, suave y apetitoso. Venía el descenso hasta su entrepierna, y Levi tiritaba esperando esa cadente caricia, su lengua patinando por su falo, hinchado, venoso y rosado._

 _-: Eres tan feo… - dijo con algo de picardía en la voz, el comandante sabía que a pesar de que estaba dispuesto a ceder, había límites que no podían ser cruzados, decirle que era glorioso, hermoso o incluso bonito podía sacar toda la mierda de adentro de su soldado y arruinar por completo el momento. Pero las descalificaciones eran recibidas casi con alegría, porque ambos sabían que era la única manera en que Levi podía recibir un halago encubierto – Tan espantoso y horrible…_

 _Las profundas lamidas lo volvían una masa deforme de gemidos ahogados, de su columna arqueándose, tensándose como la cuerda de un violín para producir los sonidos más hermosos que la lascivia podía permitir._

 _-: Ho-horribles tus cejas, bas-bastardo…_

 _Entonces Erwin se arrodillaba, cubriéndolo con su sombra enorme, alzándose como una bandera victoriosa ondeando en el infinito. Tomaba sus muslos con rudeza, porque la suavidad no era bien recibida, pero sí los tirones y la brutalidad. Comenzaba a hundirse despacio, Levi inspiraba profundo para relajarse, porque aunque el dolor era atractivo, a veces se hacía insoportable. Sólo en esos momentos el cadete le regalaba la visión más perfecta del placer, unos segundos que el rubio hubiera querido prolongar por años._

 ** _I left the light on_**

 ** _So you could see me in the dark_**

 ** _But then it blinded us_**

 ** _And left us who we are_**

 _Dejé la luz encendida_

 _Para que así pudieras verme en la oscuridad_

 _Pero entonces, esa luz nos cegó_

 _Y nos mostró tal cual somos_

 _Conquistando su cuerpo, a falta de su corazón, aunque fuera una pequeña victoria. Al fin vibraba junto a él, desplegaba sus alas de libertad entre las sábanas arrugadas y se permitía volar un rato junto a él, a su misma altura… o quizás mucho más alto…_

 _Erwin lo abrazó, para sentarlo en su regazo y apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Si por él fuera lo abrazaría más seguido, lo besaría todos los días… a ese gato negro y escurridizo, arisco y tan hermoso. Las heridas que regaba en su cuerpo eran trofeos de guerra para el comandante. Eran la única prueba de que era su único dueño. Al principio se lamentaba de ellas, porque a veces eran demasiado dolorosas, pero con el tiempo aprendió a apreciarlas, eran los regalos de su soldado, el más habilidoso, el más valioso… el más amado por él… aunque nunca se lo diría… ¿hacía falta? No, realmente._

 _-: ¡Aaaah, Erwin! – cuando los poderosos brazos de Levi se anudaron a su cuello, mientras empujaba sus caderas para que llegara más profundo en él, Erwin se sintió completo, dichoso. En ese mundo de mierda, en ese lugar acechado por las horribles criaturas traga hombres, descubría entre las penumbras otro mundo. Uno maravilloso y excitante, uno que le hacía hervir la sangre, que le daba las fuerzas para poder levantar la frente orgullosamente al día siguiente._

 _-: Levi… Levi… Levi… - un tono de voz creado solo para ellos, para ese llamado que era como un lamento, que desgarraba el corazón, que le mostraba toda su necesidad._

 _Y con el siguiente beso ambos volaban por encima de las nubes, lograban conquistar el limbo de la pasión desmedida, alcanzar la gloria juntos, a la par, derramarse mutuamente, porque estaban tan llenos, tan satisfechos, que todo se desbordaba inevitablemente._

 _Entonces sobrevenía una abrumadora calma, que los hacía descender despacio, como una pluma empujaba por el viento veraniego"._

 ** _I'm sorry that I've let you go_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I've cared_**

 ** _I'm sorry that the feeling showed_**

 ** _And I just wasn't there_**

 _Lamento haberte dejado ir_

 _Lamento haberme cuidado_

 _Lamento que el sentimiento haya aparecido_

 _Y por no haber estado allí_

Abrió los ojos, porque el silencio era lacerante, como la angustia de saber que todo había sido solamente otro sueño. Un sueño que nada tenía de pesadilla y que igualmente lo arrastraba de nuevo a esa cama. Miró su mano vacía y la cerró en un puño.

"Erwin… no siempre puedo evitar los remordimientos… No creo que esté tan mal lamentarse de vez en cuando, eso es parte de nuestra humanidad también… ¿Debería haberte rechazado con más fuerza, tal vez? ¿O simplemente haberlo tomado todo? Ambos lo sabíamos, estábamos destinados a separar nuestros caminos, tarde o temprano… uno iba a tener que decir adiós… Ya lo sabía, pero no es de eso de lo que me arrepiento, porque no cambiaría lo que hemos vivido juntos… de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber estado ahí, sosteniendo tu mano… Lo sé, debía encargarme de los titanes, y tampoco pude cumplir mi promesa por completo, no detuve al titán mono… estuve tan cerca…

Cuando te vea de nuevo… ¿me perdonarás? Pero hasta que ese momento llegue, seguiré honrando mi promesa… es todo lo que me ha quedado… tu esencia que se pierde cada vez más en estas sábanas, y esa promesa…

¿Está mal querer escucharte decirlo de nuevo? Que el universo está allí para ser descubierto por mis ojos… ¿acaso fue un broma del destino? Que tus palabras tanto tiempo atrás pronunciadas se hayan vuelto reales… porque recién me doy cuenta, no dijiste "nuestros ojos"… ¿tan temprano te estabas despidiendo de mí?

Y cuando te vi allí, vulnerable, con un hilo de vida a punto de cortarse… mis sentimientos superaron a mi razón y simplemente quise ser egoísta… por una vez… quise retenerte, atarte con todo lo que pudiera… incluso cuando mi cuerpo apenas podía mantenerse en pie, no encontraba solución más lógica que devolverte la oportunidad de descubrir ese secreto que te atormentaba… pero no todo tiene que ver con nuestros deseos, porque desde que pusiste esas alas en mí, supimos que nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas… ya no nos pertenecían… ese fue el juramento, la lealtad a la humanidad. Una humanidad que tal vez no quiere salvarse…

¿Quién era yo para arrastrarte? ¿Quién soy para decidir que debías convertirte en aquello que más aborrecías? ¿No había sido ya suficiente dolor? ¿No había sido suficiente sacrificio? ¿Cuánto más se necesitaba? Una vez me dijiste que amar significa darle la libertad al otro de seguir a nuestro lado o de partir… ¿No significaba eso alargar la agonía? Estaba seguro que la realeza no hubiera confiado en un comandante con el poder de un titán, estoy seguro que si no era fuera de las murallas, el golpe hubiera venido de adentro… Ya no podía verte sufrir más… soy demasiado débil… sólo tú lo sabes… ¿Acaso estoy arrepentido?..."

Levi sintió que su cara se humedecía, y estaba tan asustado como con su primer beso, porque no estaba acostumbrado, porque jamás había empujado sus límites con tanta soledad a cuestas. Porque había decisiones que no se podían llevar a cabo sin remordimientos. Ésta por sobre todas las demás…

 ** _I'm sorry that I've let you go_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I've cared_**

 ** _I'm sorry that the feeling showed_**

 ** _And I just wasn't there_**

 _Lamento haberte dejado ir_

 _Lamento haberme cuidado_

 _Lamento que el sentimiento haya aparecido_

 _Y por no haber estado allí_

 _"-: Tus alas ya están lo suficientemente sanas, Levi – le dijo ese día soleado, en que el sol le lastimaba la vista, o tal vez sería la deslumbrante aura de su comandante._

 _-: No hables con misterios de mierda de nuevo, ¿qué quieres decir? Habla claro._

 _-: Qué has hechos méritos suficientes para empezar a encargarte del escuadrón – Levi lo miró un poco sorprendido – Eres como_ _ **mi mano derecha**_ _, y por eso necesito que aceptes el puesto de capitán del escuadrón de reconocimiento. No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando._

 _Levi sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y desvió la mirada._

 _-: Eso significa que no puedo negarme._

 _-: Exacto, mañana haremos la ceremonia. Estaré orgulloso, de que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad sea ahora capitán. Los cadetes tienen demasiado que aprender de ti, y necesitan una figura que los inspire, ese eres tú._

 _-: No me vengas con tus charlatanerías, cejotas, estás hasta el culo de trabajo y me quieres meter a mí para que me encargue de tu mierda – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Por supuesto Erwin ya sabía cómo funcionaba Levi, sus malas palabras significaban que estaba contento y que aceptaría._

 _Colocó su pesada mano sobre el hombro del más bajo._

 _-: Gracias, nadie merece más mi confianza, sí, es para que me ayudes, lo necesito._

 _-: ¿Lo ves? Era como yo pensaba. Menudo fastidio. Tch, capitán. Te jodes si luego se dan cuenta que mejor me ponen a mí como comandante._

 _-: Te cedería el puesto con todo gusto._

 _-: Vete a la mierda, Erwin."_

-0-

 _"Cuando se enteró de que estaba grave y mutilado, no pudo evitar ir corriendo a encontrarse con él. Jamás lo admitiría, jamás nadie sospecharía que debajo de su fachada de tranquilidad y aparente apatía, estaba temblando como un cachorro perdido, que le había dolido tanto como el día en que descubrió los pedazos de los cuerpos de sus queridos Farlan e Isabel._

 _Esperó pacientemente todo el discurso del rubio, que con algo desaliñado y con el semblante aún pálido, dio a Pixis y la cuatro ojos. Como si no le doliera el cuerpo, como si no lamentara haber pedido una extremidad, como si la muerte no le hubiera lamido el cuerpo._

 _Cuando al fin quedaron solos, se cruzó de piernas y lo miró con seriedad, ya conocían sus actuaciones, como si no estuvieran ambos por dentro destrozados._

 _-: Te ves como la mierda – fue lo primero que le dijo._

 _-: Lo sé – comentó el rubio con una triste sonrisa._

 _-: Y ahora has perdido tu valioso brazo, ¿cómo pudiste descuidarte tanto?_

 _-: Jamás… - dijo mirándolo con algo más que anhelo – Mi verdadera mano derecha, mi verdadero pilar sigue conmigo._

 _Levi corrió la vista molesto, intentando dominarse, porque le caería a putazos por ser tan estúpido, por haber estado a punto de morir devorado, por estar a un paso… de dejarlo solo._

 _-: Lo siento… - admitió el rubio arrugando la sábana con la única mano disponible - ¿Molesto porque ya no podré abrazarte como antes?_

 _Levi le dedicó una fría, mortal mirada de molestia._

 _-: Ahora necesitaré tus manos más que nunca, ¿puedes acostarte un minuto conmigo?_

 _-: Ojalá el titán te hubiera comido la polla, tch – dijo Levi poniéndose de pie. Erwin se carcajeó un poco y le hizo lugar a su lado – Estás herido, no te pongas todo caliente hazme el favor._

 _-: Está bien, sólo quiero estar cerca de ti… unos minutos es suficiente._

 _Se acomodaron de manera que la cabeza de Erwin reposaba sobre el regazo del capitán, luego de haber asegurado la puerta, claro estaba, aunque sería muy extraño que a esas altas horas de la noche alguien viniera a interrumpir el descanso del herido comandante._

 _Esa fue la primera y única vez que Levi consoló a Erwin. Sin molestas palabras. Simplemente enredando con suavidad sus pálidos dedos entre las brillantes y doradas hebras de cabello, como si lo estuviera peinando. Logrando que en pocos minutos el hombre cayera profundamente dormido."_

-0-

Levi se encogió sobre sí mismo, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo silenciosas. Era algo tan extraño, que se sentía casi como si no estuviera sucediendo. No quería pensar realmente, no quería admitir, que a partir de ahora no volvería a escuchar su voz, no volvería a sentir su cálido toque de dedos de sol.

Cuando lo estaba preparando en esa casa abandonada, en ese cuarto que intentó dejar lo más acomodado posible, como si el comandante fuera a despertarse y molestarse por encontrar algo de desorden, su mano rozó la ya pálida y dura piel, y se estremeció por completo. Se arrodilló a un costado de la cama y agarró su mano una última vez.

-: Ahora tus dedos son de luna – dijo con carrasposa voz, como si las palabras pudieran sentir también el dolor – Y tus alas se volvieron reales… Gracias… comandante… sé libre, por fin…

No miró atrás, ni una sola vez. No habló con Hanji, ni ella le dijo nada. No había ninguna cosa que agregar, no había nada que hacer. Simplemente sentir el vacío, la ausencia, y enfrentar los nuevos desafíos que se presentaban.

-0-

Antes de que el sol saliera, el capitán ya estaba en su cuarto. No podía evitarlo, jamás había amanecido en la cama de Erwin, siempre esperaba que se durmiera primero y luego sigilosamente, como un ladrón, se escabullía para ir a bañarse y acostarse en su propia cama. Agradecía ese ejercicio rutinario, porque de otra manera, hubiera sido terriblemente difícil acostumbrarse al frío, a la soledad y la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Aún más de lo que ya era.

Se vistió lentamente y se quedó contemplando el amanecer… Cerró los ojos cuando los primeros rayos se filtraron por la ventana y acariciaron su rostro. Esos minutos de su día eran de los más valiosos, porque era en el único momento en que sentía que no se había ido del todo, que aún estaba ahí para contagiarlo con su luz… para iluminarlo con su sonrisa amable. Sólo entonces Levi se sentía capaz de sonreírle de vuelta. Sólo entonces podía dejar esos terribles sentimientos atrás, sólo entonces podía decir que no tenía arrepentimientos…

 _"Erwin… hasta que volemos juntos otra vez… hasta entonces… dales a mis alas el impulso suficiente para poder ir tan alto que vea el universo que está esperando por mis ojos…"_

.

By Luna de Acero… con el alma quebrada…


End file.
